


All we need for kindling

by livinginadaydream (orphan_account)



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Bed-sharing, Camping, Cuddling, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/livinginadaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick takes Joe on a camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All we need for kindling

While Joe did spend a lot of his time with Camilla when she had the chance, he still spent most of it with family, mostly with Nick, and every now and then, he would talk about time alone, like really alone. Just with Nick, his best friend, with him, somewhere... And then he would sigh, because he felt like they didn't have the time, or the proper words for persuasion; a lot of people counted on them being where they wanted them, when they wanted them. It gave Nick ideas...

One day in the car, Joe had chosen to sit up front with Big Rob, Kevin and Nick were in the back, and Kevin was telling him about having to take Dani's puppy to the vet. How he could never be a vet and see all those hurt animals all the time... It made Nick smile, and he patted Kevin's knee, considering how caring his oldest brother was, how much more he wished he was like him, sometimes. That he was lucky he was so caring, and understanding. Nick's smile melted off of his face, and he turned to Kevin a little more, looking serious, which caused Kevin to raise his eyebrows in question.

Whispering, he asked carefully, while Joe sang purposely out of key in the front seat, "Hey Kevin... would you mind if Joe and I went on a short trip?" Furrowing his brows a little, Kevin considered it, but mostly he wondered why Nick thought he needed to ask his permission. But when he looked into Nick's eyes and saw the apprehension, he knew his little brother was afraid of hurting his feelings, for not inviting him along, so he started off quirking one corner of his lips, and then the other, and then smiled, laughing a little, making Nick laugh nervously back.

"No, of course not, Nick. I've been spending time away from you guys lately - Danielle," he said fondly. It made Nick happy to see Kevin so completely in love, ready to give her his world, and sometimes he wondered if he wanted Kevin to give it up to Danielle, but every time she smiled at Kevin, kissed him, Nick knew she was the right one. He was proud that Kevin had been able to find someone to love who loved him back. Every now and then, he had moments like that for himself, just _moments_. Which was okay... He was only seventeen, and he didn't need it to be all the time. That would have overwhelmed him, in fact. It was just that he always had this sort of buzz, even when no one was there, no one else, well except his brothers, of course. Sometimes he forgot it was there, and so when it came back, he just smiled a little more, granted, Nick didn't even realize when that happened, so it didn't affect him at all.

Breathing out, he slapped his hands to his knees, laughing a little, "Right, sorry." He rolled his head to look out the window by his side, chest feeling a little lighter.

"Sorry for what?" Joe piped up, cocking his head toward the back a little, looking amused and curious, and when Nick caught his eyes, he regretted the very nearly insignificant blush that formed in the skin of his cheeks. Nick pried his eyes away from Joe, helplessly glancing over at Kevin, who also looked amused, amused at Nick's reaction. But Kevin understood that it was meant to be a surprise and so he turned to Joe, his aloof, and innocent tone making everything about his lie seem like an honest remark, and it only made Nick feel slightly guilty to hear it.

Rubbing his knee with his hand, Kevin answered, "Oh, he asked me what I thought about that girl we passed," and then he raised his hand in the air, turning it so that his engagement ring stuck out to Joe, and Joe nodded his understanding. "How he forgot..." Kevin shook his head, a playful smile on his lips, and Nick watched it form, rolling his eyes, but his soft smile was a grateful one. Joe was about to say something when Kevin cut him off, slapping his leg rather loudly before saying, "Okay boys... Interview today. What do we wnat to try to get out there?"

\---

When they walked out of the interview, on to another one, Kevin called shot gun, and Joe didn't say anything as he climbed into the back seat with Nick. Nick, however, reached around the other side of the seat and tapped Kevin's shoulder in thanks. Kevin turned back a little, looking through the crack between the door and his head rest, but Nick and Joe were already talking, and he just smiled.

Though it was hard for Nick to wake up in the mornings, when he was awake, that was usually the end of that, but honestly, he was kind of tired, and suspected that his levels were running a bit low, but he didn't have to check them for another hour or so, and didn't want to check in excess. Joe seemed to pick up on it, like he picked up on most things with Nick, and put his arm around Nick's shoulders, putting just enough pressure in the touch to make Nick aware it was an invitation. Sliding into Joe slowly, Nick closed his eyes, letting a yawn out, resting his head back on Joe's shoulder as his back covered the right half of Joe's chest.

Breathing out, Nick tried not to get too comfortable, but he really couldn't help the warmth he felt. "Joe?" He could almost feel Joe smile at just the utterance of his name, and then he felt Joe's arm press closer into the crook of his neck, feel Joe's finger tips press into his own chest, secure. Forever his guardian.

"Just sleep, Nick. I promise we won't leave you in the car," he said quietly, laughing softly. Nick pushed closer into him at that, just to give Joe a playful taste of suffocation before laxing up again, moving his head around a little - to find a more comfortable position for it. Joe refrained from pressing a kiss into Nick's curls, because he could do that when Nick was younger to annoy him, but now it would be more - than annoying, so he just didn't do it anymore.

"No..." Nick said, voice lower, thicker in sleep, "Joe, do you have plans this weekend?" He felt his arm slip off of his stomach, stopping when it ran into Joe's leg, and Joe just pressed his thigh closer. Quiet for a few moments, he tried to think about what he was doing, quickly crossing off any band events, seeing as _Nick_ was asking. Then he smiled a little mischievously.

Cutting off the laugh that was sitting in his chest, he answered sounding thoughtful, "Well, I do have quite a bit to do," he felt Nick pull away a little, lessen the comfort for himself by taking his weight off Joe, and Joe's smile faltered. He shifted his body so all of the weight Nick had misplaced, was back on him, and he stroked at Nick's jacket on his chest, gently, continuing, "I was going to be leading a couple hundred troops into Russia, start a war, but I suppose," he smiled, then, when he felt Nick relax again, flattening his palm against Nick, rubbing a few times before letting it still, "I could push it to next week if you wanted to do something."

Nodding, Nick agreed, but when he spoke, it was with his sarcasm he only used on Joe. "I wouldn't want to interrupt something so important, maybe we-"

"No," Joe cut him off, letting his head fall dangerously close to Nicks', "It's all right. The Czar can wait..."

Nick's face scrunched in amusement, and laughter filled his lungs, but he held it in. "Joe..." When his older brother 'mm'ed in question, Nick shook his head. "Never mind. Love you." Nick felt Joe's chest rumble a little, and he grinned wide, because Joe had this laugh, that was practically a purr, and very few people realized he had it, because very few people rested against him enough to know. There were probably a hand full of people, and Nick always felt lucky he was a part of them.

Laying his head back against the seat, Joe asked, "So what are we doing, Nick-o?" He wondered for a few moments if it would be all right with Camilla, but then shrugged it off as a stupid thought. Of course she would be okay with him spending time with Nick. Nick was his brother, his best friend. He always spent time with Nick. And oh... maybe that could be a problem sometimes. But he could make it up to her. Especially since she hadn't said anything about being free herself. She couldn't blame him if he made plans.

"Haven't decided yet," Nick answered simply, lying. He turned his head to face Joe's door, turning his body more into Joe's despite getting closer and closer to their next interview. Joe's hand slipped from his chest, down his arm once, and up again, squeezing just slightly. It caused Nick to breathe out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been keeping in.

"So... You're going to monopolize my time before you even know how?" When Nick nodded, Joe just laughed. "Love you, too."

\---

"When you said camping, and I asked where, and you said the woods, and I shook my head and just laughed, I honestly thought we would be in a cabin..." Joe started, and his teeth chattered a little as he hugged himself, closing his eyes tight in the dark, before turning and pressing his nose into his pillow, seeking warmth. "With a fireplace," he added quickly, and though muffled, Nick could understand and smirked a little before climbing out of his own sleeping bag, standing.

With his foot, he kicked at Joe's back a little until his brother turned to face him, eyes already adjusted to the dark so he could look in the general area of Nick's face. "Get up Joe." A strained noise ripped out of Joe's throat, into Nick's ears and Nick rolled his eyes. "I promise..." No more context was needed, and Joe begrudgingly climbed out of his bag, holding himself so tight it seemed like his skin might fall off otherwise. As he stood, Nick knelt down to the ground, opening Joe's sleeping bag, and laying it against the ground flat. Joe objected until his little brother turned to his own and did the same, and then moved his pillow right beside Joe's, at which point Joe bounced on his feet a little, excited at the prospect of being _warm_.

Cocking his head, Nick looked up at Joe, silently telling him to lay down, which Joe did immediately, sinking as much into the warmth as he could. Nick stood again, picking his sleeping bag up with him and then laid it carefully on top of Joe, bending over to tuck it in around Joe's feet, smile on his lips all the while, before he climbed in beside Joe.

Joe's breath was warm against Nick's face, and he hated to do it, but wanted it at the same time... Putting his hand on Joe's bicep, he guided Joe to turn, facing away from him, and then scooted up behind his brother, laying his arm over Joe's side, down his stomach, where he curled his fingers around Joe's other side, close behind him, sharing his warmth.

He was surprised, even as he couldn't close his own eyes, too filled with happiness to sleep just yet, to hear the question in Joe's voice as he asked, "Nick?" But he just pulled Joe further into him.

"Just sleep, Joe." He didn't refrain from pressing a kiss into the back of Joe's head, couldn't resist his smile growing even wider when Joe aligned his own arm with Nicks' and pushed the side of his head underneath Nick's cheek.


End file.
